


I Want So Much To Give You My Everything

by daemoninwhite



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Pacific Rim kink meme fill, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, when Chuck's insecurities get too much for Herc to bear, Herc ties Chuck down and tells him exactly what Herc likes about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want So Much To Give You My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon of a fill for the kink meme.

"You're so beautiful," Herc murmurs, stubble rasping against Chuck's neck and jaw, lips and tongue warm and wet, soothing the prickles of irritation and making the muscles in Chuck's thighs jump.

He wants more, so much more; even the heavy, impossible-fullness of Herc's dick inside of him, even the stinging ache of rising bruises along his shoulder and collarbone isn't enough. "Really, now?" he tries for disdain and ends up breathlessly encouraging when Herc rolls his hips.

"So, so beautiful," Herc kisses Chuck's cheek, drags his mouth softly up his cheek bone. "And strong," Chuck tenses, and Herc's hands grip his hips tighter, dragging Chuck backwards slightly until most of Chuck's weight is resting on his shoulder blades, Herc fucking him slower and deeper. "And clever."

Chuck snorts, rolling his head backwards so that he stares at the ceiling instead of at Herc's face. "If I was clever I'd've dodged you when i saw the handcuffs." He tugs down on his wrists, half to remind Herc of where Herc'd restrained them, and half to remind himself. He can't get away, not until Herc's done or Chuck tells him to stop, so he might as well-

"Let go." Herc tells him, hips still against his arse, one hand gently tugging Chuck's chin down until he has no choice but to look at Herc, the other gently skimming the skin of his stomach, brushing against Chuck's dick.

"Fuck - Herc, I."

"Is this too much?" Herc asks, cruel in his gentleness, and to Chuck's shame he feels ~~tears~~ sweat begin to sting his eyes.

"It's fine, okay, it's just. Fine. Put your back into it, old man." He squirms, wanting Herc to fuck him properly, wanting Herc to stop looking at him with that near-naked look. The Hansens have been naked around each other in many ways, but they are rarely emotionally vulnerable.

Chuck doesn't like it; Herc only likes it once in a blue moon.

Herc doesn't laugh, not quite. He huffs out a breath that could be the tail end of a sigh, could be a suppressed chuckle, but he does begin to fuck Chuck, slow and deep and full and it sends pressure/pleasure straight to Chuck's dick.

"So good, you're so, so good for me," Herc rubs his hand up the underside of Chuck's dick, and Chuck is gone, thighs twitching and trembling. Herc doesn't stop, keeps on fucking him methodically slow and rubbing the centre of his palm against the underside of the head of Chuck's dick. Chuck sobs, sensitive to the point where everything feels like the best kind of pain.

"My good boy, my good, good boy," Herc murmurs, eyes gone molten and soft, dick still making Chuck feel nearly unbearably full. Chuck tightens his legs around Herc's waist as best he can, hauling Herc closer and deeper.

"Come on, come on," He mutters, nearly mindless with the _weight_ of it all, unable to stop his muscles from trembling.

Herc tenses and shudders, and Chuck nearly laughs, nearly smiles, but instead sighs as Herc slides free and unlocks the handcuffs, letting his legs fall open.

"Jesus, care to warn me next time you decide to go all possessive?" Chuck asks, sounding far more breathless than he'd like.

Herc huffs out a laugh, and settles backwards, taking Chuck's wrists with him. "Thank you," he says, and Chuck doesn't know how to respond.

So he rolls over and goes to sleep, ignoring the familiar feel of Herc cleaning up after him.


End file.
